troubled trials of love
by truegirlone
Summary: Maka realizes she is in love with soul. Soul knows he is in love with maka and is slowly trying to get the message across. She is too afraid to let soul know how she feels, she fears he might not feel the same way      note: i am no good at summarys...
1. pained

She had blond hair and emerald green eyes. He had white hair and ruby colored eyes. They were the perfect pair, she was a meister and he her weapon ( a sythe). They had been fighting together for some time now, as partners fighting any one with souls on the verge of becoming keshin eggs. Their latest enemy proved to be very strong.

The girl with the blond hair , Maka lunged for the beast Soul, her weapon in hand. The beast slapped them out of the air . She flew back and hit a tree, the sythe knocked out her hand." Maka, Maka." Soul yelled already transformed back from sythe form.

I awoke in a strange bed and realized I was in Soul's room. My cheeks began to burn. I tryed to get out of bed but there was a sharp pain in my side, I pulled up my shirt just enough to see a long gash running from my belly button to the side of my stomach. I cringed remembering last night out first lost in a while.

I got off the bed as slowly and carefully as possible. I walked towards my room, but when I opened the door I was horrified. Everything was either scratched up,torn or out of place."sorry, Blaire went on a rampage because there was no fish around." Soul was standing right behind me his hair looked even worse than my room."I take it you didn't sleep well last night, sorry about taking your bed" I said as I stared into his ruby eyes all my thoughts lost , lost deep within those eyes."I made breakfast " he said as he walked out the room."o-oh um okay, I'll be there soon." I said, glad he was out the room and not able to see my bright red face. Damn cat now my room was a mess. It took me two hours to clean , by the time I finished my breakfast was cold and soul was no where to be found. There was a note by my food, it read:

DEAR Maka;  
I am so sorry you got hurt, I promise to get stronger so this never happens again . I really worry about you.

This is so uncool. This is all your fault for making me feel this way.  
**SOUL**

I never knew Soul worries about me. He cares for me,with that sudden realization my face burned.


	2. is it love?

Soul returned late that night, I had already began to cook dinner. " that smells really good Maka!" he yelled as he began hanging his coat. "thanks" I said as I began to chop the peppers to put into the saute. He walked behind me and looked into the pot. "So um hows your wound, does it still hurt?" I didn't turn around . "Um not really, but you shouldn't be so worried I'm your meister I can handle anything." He laughed then put a hand over my waist. I jumped from the warmth of his hand. "Oh so if you can handle anything why did you jump?" He said laughing "b-because you surprised me that's all" I stuttered trying to concentrate on the food instead of the hand still on my waist. "you know you could remove your hand." I said.  
"Nah I like it here, your body is so warm" I turned his face was completely flushed. We stared into each others eyes for a second, then I smelt smoke. "Damn it Soul look what you make me do!" I yelled as i turned back around trying to fix the saute to put over the noodles. It had burnt a little but that was all him, now he can't complain. I went to bed late that night still thinking about that warm hand wrapped around my waist. It was magical I know that sounds corny but no guy has ever touched me that way. It made my heart stop for a sec. I thought back to the the first day we met and every single day after that. He was always there trying to protect me. Even if it was from friends he was always there. I liked the way he looked when he was trying to protect me it was like I had my own guardian angle. The way his hair would fall loosley over his forhead when he slept. The way those ruby eyes of his would see right through me, seeing past all of my flaws and passing through those heavey walls kept on my heart. It hit me, I am in love with soul. Is that even possible, how could I fall in love with my weapon. My really cute, really mean but sometimes sweet, beautiful eyed waepon. I shook my head, I really did love soul. Problem is how can I tell him. 


	3. at last!

"Maka, Maka wake we are going to be late" Soul said into my ear. I opened my eyes slowly, " no school today lord death is in a meeting". I said then pulled the cover back over my head." I know just get dressed" he said then picked me up." Let me down soul " I yelled while kicking him. He carried me to the bathroom then said I had 5 minutes or else he was coming in.  
I came out the shower and ran to my room so that soul wouldn't see anything. Once I was dressed me and soul and me rode in his motercycle. We got to a dark alley and then soul placed a blind fold over my eyes." Soul what's this for " he didn't respond but pulled me to the end of the alley.  
We walked for what seemed to be forever and then I felt strong arms hold me close. Suddenly the blind fold was removed from my sure. Before me was a garden the walkway aligned with an assortment of white and red roses. The center there was a mahogany piano and a table for two lit by candles."Soul what is all of this" I said staring at the beautiful arrangement." Maka, we have been partners forever. I know everything about you and you know everything about me. Your the only one that can make me melt just by looking at me. When you smile my heart skips a beat. This is so uncool ...Maka I love you" his face was flushed."S-Soul I can't" I ran as fast as I could but soul caught my arm." Maka what the hell" he was breathing hard." Soul, it's not that I don't love you but I -" I couldn't finish, soul grabbed my face in between his hands and kissed my lips softly.  
" I love you maka you are my life and soul without you I wouldn't be as cool as I am now" he smirked his Sharp teeth showing." I-I love you too soul" I said. He smiled then kissed me passionately, it was the kind of kiss that made me melt in is arms 


End file.
